The Return of Barty Crouch, Jr
by A Sin for Jason
Summary: What if Barty Crouch, Jr was brought back after the Dementor's Kiss by someone that thought he was innocent....or someone that just mised him? Has 1 OCFallyn Malfoy in it, she's the only one I own. Everyone else belongs to youknowwho. Reviews welcomed
1. Chapter 1

_(( Author's note -- Here's a twist. This one was brought up about a couple of episodes of a tv show and an OC I made a couple of years ago. What if the young daughter of Lucius Malfoy brought back Barty Crouch Jr from his..soulless existence? Was it an accident reading her father's dark magic books or was it intentional because she... Lemme know what you think. More will follow this definitely))_

Fallyn Malfoy – youngest of the Malfoy clan and the most easily bored – sat in the library of her father's study and stared at the fire in the fireplace. As the flames danced and reached up the chimney, she sighed softly and stood up and wandered over to the bookshelves. She was 15 years old and was just a shy bit over 5 feet tall. Long blonde hair down to the middle of her back and slim figured.

She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry along with her older brother, Draco. The kids were the heirs to one of the wealthiest wizarding families in London and at the school; Draco was referred as the Prince of Slytherin while Fallyn was merely the Princess of Chaos. Thank her brother for that nickname. School had ended for the summer holidays just 6 weeks ago and already she was climbing the walls to try and ease at least SOME of the boredom. Draco was spending the week with a bunch of other boys in London at the Malfoy's penthouse. Snort. Isn't that grand. And her parents were on a trip to Paris on some business and didn't want to drag their daughter along for fear she'd be bored. Funny how ironic some things would turn out to be.

She drew another sigh and let her blue eyed gaze dance over the titles of the books on the….wait. And an evil smirk tugged at the corners of her lips as she reached up and turned the head of the gryphon on the wall sconce only to pull back the wainscoting on the other wall across and reveal a small safe. Fallyn grinned even more and turned and bounced over to the other wall, dropping to her knees and with no problem whatsoever she had the safe open in a heartbeat. Her father only cast certain charms on the safe for those not of the family persuasion so she was more than welcome to look inside and pull out one of the four books inside. The book was a bit larger than a regular hardcover size and nearly 400 pages thick. She turned and sat down cross-legged, her back to the wall and set the book in her lap. Her father's books were always so…interesting. Lots of engravings and the text was all handwritten and all in old Latin.

She leafed through the pages slowly, until she came upon a page with lots of sparklies and most of the words were small even though still in Latin, but at least she could….And the last word she recognized meant basically "insert name here". And it was looking for the name of a person that….hmm…..and since he was still so fresh on her mind, the first name that Fall could think of that she knew wouldn't really mind if anything happened to him.

Her eyes closed as her head dropped back and she whispered softly, "Bartemius Crouch, Junior…."

There was a whirlwind that immediately transpired in front of the fireplace. Not much over 6 feet tall and not more than 5 feet wide…a mini-tornado, if you please. And Fally slowly closed the book and stood up, using the wall as a 'crutch', leaving the book on the floor and slowly walking over to the back of the couch leaving a good space of nearly 4 feet between herself and the tornado. The whirling winds and the moans from the tornado perked up her attention as various free parchments and other things flew through the air in a swirl and Fall just stood there and watched, blue eyes shining.

Another few moments and when the papers settled and the hurricane was done…Fallyn let out a war whoop and jumped over the back of the sofa as Barty Crouch, Jr cringed at the shriek and flinched seeing the wildly ecstatic blonde charging at him.

"This is SO cool!" She said, circling around him, but careful and ready to pounce if this was truly the same Barty.

The young man watched her closely, his steady gaze not letting the girl out of his sight. He had spent the last year or some in the hospital. Not even at the wizarding clinic that everyone used. This was some hellhole in the middle of the darkness of some Eastern European country. Ever since his plot to help Voldemort try and destroy Harry Potter had failed last year, and he had had the Dementor's kiss performed right there at the school. He had lost his memories….his soul…..basically his entire life. Wiped out from an encounter with one of the ghastly visage. But then Barty was strong. He had conned his way out of Azkaban the first time using his mother's love. But all of that was lost to the Dementor. There were only a few faces and maybe a place or two he'd be able to place. One of those he had a handle on was the teenager bouncing around him now. And a small and true smile tugged at his lips – the first time in probably years – and with a cracking in his voice from not being used in so long….

"Hello, Fallyn. So what say you give your old mate a hug, hm?"


	2. Chapter 2

She launched into a pounce and arms wrapped tight around his neck as he more than willingly returned the hug, his arms around her waist, burying his face in her soft hair and taking a deep sniff.

"I had no idea that spell would actually _bring_ you back" she mumbled softly as she drew back and deep blue eyes locked onto his. But there was something...different there.

"Bloody shame then you can't read Latin, ay? Otherwise I'd've said the _homecoming_ would have been a bit...better?" He grinned down at her. One hand lifting and the back of his fingers brushing against her cheek. "It's been a while, love." Soft. But then he pulled back from her and spun around, looking at the study that surrounded them.

"Let's see...roaring fireplace...all Mahogany and wood," he moved to the bookcase and glanced at the titles. "Various books on business and finance and some magical lore..." and he turned and saw the safe open with the 4 books. A devious smile tugged at his lips and he shot her a sideways look as he prowled over to it, and knelt down beside the books, picking up the one she had just used. "And what have we here..." playful tone as he leafed through the pages."Four of the darkest Magic arts books one can illegally own." That smile once more back up at her and he slowly stood up, leaving the book where it lay. "Definitely your daddy's study. Not your typical family room." Then a mock frown and an index finger waggled at her. "And I'm guessing Pops has no clue you're in here, ay?"

She laughed softly, leaning back against the back of the couch, arms folded across her chest, as she had watched him move about the room and "Very good, Mr. Crouch. No. My father isn't here. As a matter of fact, he took mum on some business venture to Paris, I think it was. And as for my brother, he's with friends in London. So what shall be next? A full tour of the Manor? But I know you've been here so many times that yo-" And she froze.

"I'm sorry, Barty. I...didn't mean that."

He grinned and walked over to her, sliding his arms around her shoulders in a hug and a kiss to her forehead. "Don't worry about it, Fall." He mumbled his lips still against her skin. "Things will get better. And this time we'll..." but the sentence hung in the air as he pulled back and looked her up and down, a most wicked smile crossing his face. "Grown up quite a bit since last I saw ya, huh?"

Fallyn smiled and shook her head, patpatting him on the chest. "Some things never change. Men are always going to be number one on that list." But he had been right. She _had_ changed. More than any of the adults would realize.

Lucius, in a desperate bid for power and leverage with the Dark Lord had offered up his twelve year old daughter as a...well...as the proverbial virgin sacrifice. But Voldemort knew what sort of minion Lucius was and what he was truly after, and in a moment of pity for the girl, he accepted the offer. But that was as far as he would go. When Barty had expressed an interest in the Malfoy girl, Voldemort saw his chance and promised Fallyn to the younger Crouch. They would be the breeding couple. They would be the ones to help the Dark Wizard take over the world.

Fallyn couldn't believe that she had been, literally, handed off that way. _She was Lucius'_ _daughter_! His youngest! But then she thought about it. She was also the constant reminder of his last indiscretion with Narcissa. Her mother had been a young witch in a tavern that Lucius had met while on a business trip alone, and of course we all know the old dog...Fallyn's real mother had been murdered (the crime never solved) when the little girl was not quite 2, and since the Wizarding Board of Foster and Adoptions was already overcrowded, she had been sent to the only person she had left. Her father.

Even after the story was told, Narcissa doted on the baby girl and even though Lucius had taken over Draco's "lessons', she was allowed to train Fallyn. Socialites aren't JUST born. They're taught. But then Narcissa had no clue what was going to happen eventually. After Lucius offered his 13 year old daughter to the Master, Voldemort knew that he would never be able to...well...so instead he would give the "privilege" to his number one.

Barty Crouch Jr.

The couple were introduced and Fallyn found him - let's just say it - insane. At first she was terrified of him. But it was resolved that she would finish her schooling and when she graduated at 17, they would be married. Sounded good to the girl!! Hey! She was willing to wait till she was out of college!!

But then the more she thought about him (and he WAS hard to get out of your mind) the more she began to understand him. And understand the hold Voldemort had him under. She had resolved herself to talk to him during her fourth year at Hogwarts but her father nor Voldemort would say where he was and when she finally found out, he had already been captured trying to kill Harry Potter and there was a Dementor sent for and they had performed the Kiss on him.

Everything Barty had known was erased. Every evil twisted thought he had had was erased. Everything he had been...was erased. And even though she had never admitted to liking him, Fallyn felt as if a part of her was erased as well.

But now look here. He was back. And for some reason he was different. But that would be discussed later. Right now she just hugged him. "I've missed you so much," she mumbled softly.

Barty smiled and hugged her back even more so. "I've missed you, Princess. But we have things to talk about." And he pulled back from her and a small smile. "One of which...is how to bring down the Dark Lord_...and_...Harry Potter_."_

_((TBC))_


End file.
